The Story of James Wolf
by Stormie Night
Summary: Harry has a paper. James is a reporter. But who is he really and why does Draco liking him happen to be bad? H/D AU


Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine :(

**The Story of James Wolf**

While many stories start once upon a time this story starts way before that. It has no discernible start just a series of meetings, unacceptable assumptions and the idiocy of two boys. It started in school where our main players hated each other because they thought they were what they weren't. Finally though everyone must grow up and these boys became men. There was a war upon them and they had to choose sides. Harry had no question where he would stand but Draco had to go against his family and upbringing to make the correct decision. Both chose the side of the light. Being on the same side they had to put their differences aside and work together. The hatred disappeared but they still did not get along well. The gap was bridged by Ginny Weasley. She was the go between and friend of both of them.

…

Still we are not to the present. So to skip ahead the light side won when Harry killed Voldermort. Draco was a spy for the light and Harry pleads his case to keep Draco out of Azkaban. After the fireworks were over though Harry did not like the attention he received and the ridiculous lies printed about him so he started his own newspaper called _The Wizarding Press_. As owner he had the authority over what was printed and held his paper to high standards. Also he had good connections and contacts with the ministry so usually his paper had news before the others and had the correct facts. Draco became a professional quidditch player. His position instead of seeker like in school was chaser. Not having Harry to compete with kept his mind on the game and he excelled and was quickly recognized by his team.

…

Now fast forward to today. Harry makes public appearances but avoids the press and public. Always wanting to be normal he has created an alter ego with use of glamors, muggle contacts and transfiguration. This other Harry is known as James Wolf is a newspaper reporter at _The Wizarding Press_. He gets the scoop and can interact with people without them freaking out.

Draco has been taking the quidditch world by storm and Harry believes it is time to get an interview with his paper. Setting up a date with James Wolf, Draco does not know what to expect. Wolf works for Harry's paper but no one has seen Harry lately.

The day of the interview finally arrives and James and Draco meet at the Three Brooksticks. Draco is seated when James walks in and sits down. "Good morning Mr. Malfoy. I am glad that you could take time out of your busy schedule and make time to meet with me," James said as they shake hands. When Harry created James he decided to take beauty into account. James has brown hair with red highlights in it, sky blue eyes and a lighter complexion than Harry usually has. The facial structure is mostly the same but Harry shows off James body with tight or revealing cloths while he usually wears baggy cloths himself.

Draco takes in James appearance and feels like he is familiar but can not place him. "Mr. Wolf it was my pleasure to meet with you. Your paper only reports the truth and that is refreshing. You seem familiar, have we met before?"

James smiles, "no sir I don't believe we have. Are you ready to start?"

The interview goes well both of them getting along, laughing at jokes. They lose track of time and finally Draco realizes what time it is. "I'm sorry James. Time got away with me. It was a relief to talk to a reporter who didn't have a malicious intent. I am meeting a friend though and she just walked through the door." Draco waves Ginny over. "Ginny this is James Wolf, James this is Ginny Weasley."

Ginny looks at James and shakes her head. "Really long times no see, I felt like you were avoiding me." She gives James a hug.

Draco is surprised "You two know each other?"

"Yes and he is in a lot of trouble for avoiding me." She wags a finger as James, he smiles sheepishly.

"Well James it was a pleasure to meet you. I know this is forward but would you like to go out for drinks some time and talk off the record?" Draco asked

"Sure Draco I would love to. Bye Ginny and I was not avoiding you just busy." He shakes Draco's hand but Ginny grabbed him for a hug and whispered in his ear. "You're in trouble, my house eight tonight. No excuses" and gave his a kiss on the cheek.

Harry wasn't sure what had happened. He was supposed to meet Draco for an interview and Draco was supposed to be a git like always. Instead they got along and even laughed together. Then Draco asked him out and he accepted, well James accepted. What was he going to do? Now he had to meet Ginny and get a lecture because he had been avoiding her to get out of these charity functions she wanted him at.

…

Ginny's house 8 pm

Harry flooed in right at eight on the dot, and he stumbles out of the fire place. "Really Harry after all your practice you should not trip out of the floo." Ginny dusts him off snickering all the while.

"Sorry Gin I just can't get use to it." Harry shrugged. "So what am I in trouble for?" He decides to get the scolding over so they can get to plotting.

"Harry James Potter. You have been avoiding me because you don't want to go to the charity party for S.P.E.W. and you know it will hurt Hermione's feelings. I know you don't like the public but you are coming if I have to drag you there myself. Also it will be beneficial because you can but it in the Gossip page." He shrugs and Ginny continues. "So since you are coming and that's over, what are you doing making dates with Draco? You better not lead him on. He's my friend like you and I won't see either of you hurt."

"I didn't mean to deceive him Gin. We were doing an interview for James' column and we actually got along well. He was nice to me and funny. When he asked me out I was surprised but excited at the same time. Gin I don't know what to do. I like him I think or at least am interested but he likes James not me." He sighs, "How do I get myself into these messes?"

"Well first thing you need to do is tell him. He was trying to pump me for info on you all afternoon. I made you very mysterious because half of the questions I couldn't answer. However Draco seems to be interested in you too so coming clean will be the best thing."

"I can't tell him he will hate me because I am me. He will think I am setting him up. He won't give me a chance," Harry wailed.

Ginny chuckled, "Harry you will hurt him the longer you keep it from him. Anyway he may see that you have changed from school. May be it wont be so bad."

Harry conceded to think about telling him and Ginny promised not to. After they figured that out they spent the rest of the evening catching up and helping Harry plan how to tell Draco.

…

2 Days later

Harry received an owl from Draco with a time and place for drinks that evening.

…

The Witching Hour Pub 7 pm

Harry disguised as James walked through the pub door. He looked for Draco and immediately the platinum head was visible in the corner. James made his way over. When he got to the table Draco stood up. "Good evening James. Glad you could make it." and he smiled.

James grinned back. "I'm glad you invited me. I was wondering when you would be able to fit me into your busy schedule." They started with small talk but quickly got more personal.

"I know you must be worried to say too much to me Draco, what with me being a member of the press." James shook his head. "But Mr. Potter keeps us to high standards at his paper and won't let us publish rubbish or hear say."

"I'm not worried," Draco said. "Potter has kept his paper incredibly clean and it has a good reputation. Any ways you don't seem like you would do that. Plus Ginny said you were ok and she keeps good company." Draco smiled

They enjoyed the rest of the night. Draco said he would leave two tickets for James at his game next Tuesday.

…

Quidditch Game

Holyhead Harpies vs. Puddlemere United

"Harry when are you going to tell him?" Ginny nags as they find their seats in the stands.

"I don't know Gin. I want to tell him but I really like him. I don't know how he will react beyond guessing it won't be good. And remember I am James." she rolled her eyes.

"Where is all or your courage, Vanquisher of the Dark Lord and he cant even tell the guy he likes who he is," she teases.

"Cool it wills you. Just enjoy the game." They sit back and watch with a critical eye.

…

After the Game Puddlemere Won

"Congrats Draco," Ginny says as they walk up to him.

He smiles, "you guys didn't have to wait," as he gives her a hug and shakes James' hand. "And why not? You did great and we wanted to tell you that." James pipes in. "And now we have to take you out to celebrate."

"That sounds great" Draco continues, "but first I wanted to ask if you were going to the S.P.E.W. charity ball?" James says "no" while Ginny says "yes". "Well I have an extra ticket and was wondering if you would like to go?" Draco asks while looking a little embarrassed.

"What day is that Draco?" James asks while doing some quick thinking.

"Friday"

"I'm sorry I cant Friday, I have a family event." Draco raises and eyebrow not having heard anything about his family so far. "Ya family dinner. My little sister won't let me miss when she is introducing her new boyfriend to the family. I have to be there to keep the peace. They are muggles and so is he but he dresses apparently a lot punk and she doesn't think our parents will like him." James makes excuses off the top of his head.

"I understand." Draco looks a little put out but see holes in his story. They continue with their celebrating.

…

Draco decided he does not know enough about James Wolf and decides to start sending out feelers about his past. He realizes James likes to talk more about the present or anyone else but himself. By Friday the day of the S.P.E.W. Ball Draco has not come up with much besides James writes for _The Wizarding Press_. There is no record of him in any wizard school or birth records. Now he is a little suspicious as he gets ready for the Ball.

…

S.P.E.W. Charity Ball

Harry walks in the door with Ginny. "Really Harry you're a big boy why can't you come by yourself or get a date. You know Draco asked you," Ginny asked exasperated.

"No you made me come so you must protect me." He says with a grin as he throws an arm around her. "I see 'Mione by the drinks I'll go get us one. Be right back."

After Harry walked away Draco came up to Ginny. "How come you always come to these affairs with him? He can't find a date?"

"No he is afraid his good nature will be taken advantage of. Plus he is a bit socially inept. He could use some of your grand training," She teases

Draco and Ginny are talking when Harry appears again. Harry nods at Draco. "Malfoy, here's your drink Gin. 'Mione says to see her when you have a chance. I think she wants you to do an article about the party. Also she wants you to baby-sit." He smirks.

Ginny groans, "It's her fault she popped two out at the same time. They are terrors. Just like Fred and George when they were little. May be I can teach them a bad word," She trails off thinking.

Draco is looking at Harry thinking. _He seems familiar. But I haven't seen him in ages. He has changed. Who does he remind me of?_ Harry and Ginny are still talking finally Harry grins and it hits Draco. _James! He laughs and smiles just like James. It can't be. He wouldn't!_ Making his apologies to Harry and Ginny Draco wanders off. Until he is absolutely sure he is correct.

…

Next Morning at Ginny Flat

Malfoy burst through the floo. "How could you Ginny! How come you didn't tell me?" He is furious. "I know he's your friend but he is playing me!"

Ginny looks up from her coffee, "Morning Draco, and who are you talking about, Harry or James?"

"They are the same damn it. He is just playing with me." Draco is pacing around the kitchen.

"Draco calm down. I can't tell you much." He glares at her. "But I will tell you Harry isn't playing you. He writes for his paper disguised as James Wolf so people don't act weird around him. However he does like you. Give him a chance to explain before you get too carried away."

"I am meeting him for lunch since he couldn't come last night." He storms out of the flat as abruptly as he came in without a goodbye.

…

The Witching Hour

Lunch with 'James'

Draco was sitting at his usual table at the Witching Hour when Harry walks in as himself and comes over to Draco. "Malfoy may I have a seat?"

Draco is a little surprised but plays along. "Sure Potter what brings you here today?"

"I am meeting someone but they don't know I am coming."

"That's cryptic. Who are you meeting?"

"That's not important. So how are you? You left the party abruptly last night. I hope your ok." Harry asked with concern.

"I'm fine. So you are in a chatty mood. What have you been up to?"

"Well actually I meet someone recently that I saw in a new light. It's hard for me to get around sometimes with people stopping me just to touch me. Annoying really, but this person was different. He's nice but I think I might loose him."

"It sounds like a pity party in here Potter. It must be tough being you with all your celebrityness. How could someone not want to be with you your famous" Draco sneers.

"That's my point, people like me only because I'm famous. Anyways that not the point. Malfoy I came here to see you. I know you don't want to hear this but I'm James Wolf." Harry pauses to get a reaction, when Draco says nothing he continues. "I have an alter ego, if you want to call it that. I like my paper and wanted to write for it but couldn't go to interviews as myself to many people freak out. So I use glamors and transfiguration to be a normal person." Draco raises an eyebrow in skepticism. "I really did want to interview you for my paper but considering our past came as James. Then we got along and I liked you. You were funny and dry and asked me to have drinks. I knew it was a bad idea because I am me and you don't like me but you liked James. Since then I have tried to figure out a way to tell you but I knew you would hate me so I stayed quiet. After last night and the ridiculous excuse I had to make to you I figured you deserved the truth. I know you now hate me and I am sorry I lied to you. However I can't say I regret it because I liked spending time with you. So I'm sorry and I'll leave now." He was looking at the table and stood.

"Potter sit down you idiot and let me have my say," Harry surprised looked at Draco. "You are an imbecile there are no words to describe it. You lie to me, deceive me and then are just going to walk away? Well no. I liked James, he was interesting and engaging. Now that I find out that he is you. You think I am going to let you walk away? We have a past where we were both childish but I thought we had gotten over that. So now what we are going to do is sit here and have a normal conversation as ourselves and see how we get along. I want to see if your IQ went up when disguised as another person."

Harry sat shocked. "Ok Draco I guess we can do that. So what do you like better tea or coffee?" Draco looks at him confused and then answered and they had their first personal conversation as themselves. It was followed by many more later.

…

3 ½ years Later

_The Wizarding Press_

'Breaking News Potter-Malfoy Engagement Announced, Friends not Surprised'

By Ginny Weasley


End file.
